Broken Kaleidoscope
by 29Bored
Summary: AU. She died, but Fate had other plans for her so she was sent back to the past to live the life of a different person. A stained glass made from pieces of memories, old and new.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 1**

She was lying in a pool of her own blood, which was spreading, traveling on the floor, painting the sad the image of her death. In her mind she was cursing herself. It was her fault she ended up in this situation. If she had been more careful she wouldn't be dying. She lifted her shaking finger and began writing with blood on the wall next to her. Her eyelids were getting heavier. She was struggling to stay alive to finish writing her final words. Slowly she began losing her senses and after some time she couldn't move her hand any more, but she was happy because she had left her message.

Several hours later her family search team found her death body surrounded by dry blood. It was a horrible sight, but her face was peaceful and her smile gave the impression she was sleeping. The ones who found her were at a lose of words especially after they read her massage on the wall.

"Boss, every one,

I'm sorry for falling you and thank you for everything you have done for me.

Goodbye forever.

C.D"

…...

**Another place, another time**

In a small, dim lighted room, a little girl with long pale purple hair and glowing yellow eyes was staying in a corner and looking at the ceiling.

"She is coming." Her voice was nothing but a whisper in the empty room.

She closed her eyes and then an indigo flame enveloped her like a mother. When she opened her eyes

again they weren't the same color any more, one was still yellow but the other one had now a dark blue color which reminds of the night sky full of mysteries. She didn't seem to be the same girl from before. This new girl looked around as if it was the first time she was there.

"Is this the life after death? If it is, then it's pretty boring?" the girl asked herself after some time.

_'No it isn't, Chrome-san.' _a voice from her head answered, giggling at her words.

"It isn't, but I am sure I died. Then where am I?"

_'You are in a special prison cell of Vatre Famigia and to be more exact you are in the past.'_

"The past? What do you mean with that and where are you because I checked the room for illusions and microphones and I couldn't find anything. This room is completely empty."

'_To answer your last question I would say in your head."_

"IN MY HEAD?"

_'Let me explain. It is true you have died, but I made a wish to Fate herself and she sent you. In exchange for the wish your soul gets to have my body and I become just a fragment that lives inside your mind scape and so you are in a past different from your original world.'_

"Oh." That's all she could say. For a long time she was lost in her thoughts. Memories of her old life came back to her, the happy times, the hard times and even the sad times. She didn't realize she was crying until she her the voice in her head comforting her. After she cried her heart out she was finally at peace with herself.

"I never asked for your name."

_'My name is Maria, Don Vatre's daughter.'_

"His daughter, then why are you in a prison cell?"

_'It's because my father says my power is useful and doesn't want other to find about it, but I think he is afraid I could use it against him.' _

Before Chrome could question Maria about her ability the only door the room had opened. It was a middle age Italian man who put a plate of food on the floor and exited the room just as fast. Chrome was staring at the door even after he had left the room.

"What was that?" She wasn't talking about the man, she was talking about the black butterflies which were covering the man making Chrome impossible to see the man himself.

_'That is my ability. I like to call it The Beauty of Danger, because whenever I see them danger is near. It's a normal thing for me to see them considering I was born in to the world of mafia, but I never saw so many before.'_

"What do you think they could mean."

'_Usually I see around twenty next to a person who is in my father famigia, this means they are dangerous or they are in danger, but almost every time it's the first option, it's the mafia after all. A normal person __is surrounded by up to three butterflies.__ So following this logic __the man could be A) Death himself, which is unlikely or B) Death's next target.'_

"So he is going to die."

'_It seems that is the way.'_

A butterfly appeared next to her and Chrome's senses were acting the room seems to be getting smaller and her air was leaving her lungs very fast._ 'This is an illusion and it's not a normal one it's a real illusion. There are not a lot of people who could do this. I need to do something fast or I will die again. _

_Maria what kind of flame do you have?' __'M-m-mist.'_Maria shuttered her answer clearly afraid.

_'Good.' _Chrome remember her lesions Mukuro gave her on braking illusions. She accessed Maria's flame reserves, drawing almost every drop of flame she had, braking an illusion made by a master was very hard and required flames and an almost perfect control of them. She finally mange to escape her death, but now she was panting on the floor.

"Oh, how unexpected the only one who managed to break free from my illusion is only a little girl and I was thinking there was another master affiliated with this famigia. This was a profitable job."

Chrome looked up from the cold floor at the man who was responsible, by the looks of things, for the Vatre's famigia's destruction, but she only saw a swam of black butterflies. She couldn't stay awake any more so the blackness took her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter ****2**

A ray of sunlight was getting in the run down room through the hole in the ceiling. A little girl with long silky hair was waking up from the improvised bed on the floor. Chrome looked around the room which wasn't the same cell as she was in before.

"You are finally awake." a flat voice said.

She turned her head to the source of the voice. In a dark corner of the room, surrounded by black butterflies, there was a person who's face was covered by a hood, only two purple vertical lines could be seen.

_'That is __Mammon. __He the man who killed the Maria's father famigia, but then why am I alive?"_

"I was surprised to see a mere child breaking a such high class illusion. Say, what is your name?"

_'It's so out of character of him to ask such thing, maybe I am wrong and he isn't Mammon.'_

_'Chrome-san what are you going to answer, he is waiting. I am scared what if she kills us as well if he doesn't like the answer.'_

"_Please calm down, Maria. Let's see what we can do. I can't say my name is Chrome because I died and I can not say Maria because that's who you are and I don't want to take that away from you so we need to find another name. Do you have any idea?'_

_'How about Simone, like the name of the protagonist of the book my mother loved to read "Broken Kaleidoscope".'_

_'It wonderful. Thank you, Maria.'_

"Simone." she answeredman's question after sometime.

From that day on Viper took Simone as an apprentice.

He taught her:

.

.

how to fight and use her surroundings to her advantage

_Simone was hiding behind a wall and suddenly a straw human puppet appeared from around the corner and swung his sword at her. She dogged just in time and the sword got stuck in to the wall. She took a steel pipe which was lying next to her, hit the puppet on the head and watched as it fall on the ground._

"_Good." said Viper and Simone smiled. "But still to slow. Must I remind you that time is money."_

.

.

how to use illusions(not that she needed any help)

"_Now close your eyes and concentrate."_

_Simone did what she was told, but opened her eyes as soon as she felt someone trying to break in to her mind. Viper was now frowning. He tried to enter her mind, but her barriers were impossible for him to brake. He wouldn't recognize that in a few years she might surpass him._

.

.

how to increase her flame reserves.

_Simone was breathing hard. Sustaining three illusions at once for five minutes was draining her flame reserves. _

"_It's that all you can do? It seems I have bet on on the wrong player."_

_Viper's comment strengthened her resolve and two more illusions were formed. _

.

.

From time to time he would sent her on missions that were too easy for him.

"_Master I finished the job you have given to me."_

"_What took you so long that made me waste some money and I don't like that."_

"_Lucky me." said Simone. "I got payed double for this job."_

.

.

He didn't need to take care of her.

_A plate of food was placed in front of him. He lifted his eyebrow at a smiling Simone._

"_I saw you didn't eat for sometime so I decided to cook you something." She was beg__i__n__n__ing to think this wasn't such a good idea and Maria was comforting her in her mind, but all the worries flew out of the window when he ate all she had pre__pared. _

.

.

He was right when he chose not to kill that day. And so in those six years a strange master-apprentice relationship was developed between them.

It was a normal day when Simone came back to the place she had began thinking as home from a mission.

"Master I have finished the mission and I was payed three times the initial amount."

She stopped, usually Viper wouldn't miss something so important as extra money so he must have left on a mission. She entered her room only to find a beautifully warped present on her improvised bed. Curious she picked it up and inspected it. It was a box a little bit bigger than her hand warped in a purple paper, the same shade as her hair. After she made sure it wasn't dangerous she opened it and froze.

Inside the box there was a pack of metal tarot cards. The cards were painted manually and the pattern on the back was made out of golden and sliver plates. Simone was speechless at the gift she just received.

She waited for Viper the next day to thank him for the present, but he didn't came.

She waited a week... two... three... seven...

After to months and a half she gave up waiting and left...


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter ****3**

A teenaged girl with long purple hair was staying at a table in an Italian cafe playing with a pack of tarot cards. She was listening to the conversation of the suited men who were staying at the table behind her.

_'I don't like it here. What if they see us?'_

_'Calm down Maria. I put an illusion on, they can't see us.'_

Maria didn't say anything else. She knew Chrome was looking for information about Viper. She made her job to look for him and Maria couldn't blame her for that. Viper represented a link for her to her last life, even though he wasn't the same Viper or Mammon she knew. His leave affected Chrome more then she let it show. Maria was brought back from her thoughts by the two men's voices.

"Have you heard? Another famous hit-man was killed they say he was killed by butterflies. How stupid those that sound?"

"Don't laugh! I heard it was the work of that guy with the poison mist."

"Really? It's said there is no known antidote for that poison. Any way you didn't call me here just to talk about this poison guy."

"Well I would like to offer you a job for the Estraneo Famiglia. "

At the mention of Estraneo Famiglia Chrome froze. Suddenly she remembered the fact that Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa were human experiments before Mukuro killed them all. So she followed the men until they reached the place where the labs were. After that she killed them. She watched emotionless as the black butterflies she usually saw become real under the effect of her illusion, poisoning their targets. Simone learned not so long ago that she could make them real and they were quite useful in the field of assassination. They could produce a sweet smelling poison that affects the nervous system, causing lots of pain. She usually used them on missions in which she considered the target a despicable person with no redeeming qualities. Unsurprisingly the mafia was full of such people.

Simone entered the labs staying mostly in the shadows. The halls were clean and white as snow, but as she went deeper they got dirtier, stains of blood could be seen from place to place. When she got closer to the part of the facility where the human experiments were held she began to fell something is wrong. It didn't help that a mass of black butterflies was blocking the way. In the mind Maria was pleading Chrome to go back.

Simone ignored everything around her including Maria's voice and the butterflies and she opened the door which led to the prison, only to regret it afterwards. She felt sick and Chrome really felt sick considering she had been Vongola's Mist Guardian. But the stench of death and the sight of deformed or maybe death children made her fell that way.

With shaky steps she looked around. Some cells were empty, some had a body or two in it and finally stopped in front of a cell which held four kids.

A boy no older then seven with a strange pineapple hair stile was staying protectively in front of the other kids.

"Who are you? You are not one of those Estraneo."

_'Mukuro-sama...' _Chrome was surprised of how small he looked.

Mukuro frowned at the teenager girl, her presence there did not make any sens. He took a step back when she opened the door and looked at his friends thinking of a way to get away from her if she attacked them.

"Do you want to get out of here?" asked Simone looking him in the eye.

If it was possible his eyes narrowed even more, he was going to answer her question when a scream of pain was heard from behind him. He turned to his friends. Chikusa was holding the white haired kid's hand while Ken was shouting "Blank! Blank!". Before he could help his friend Blank the girl was next to him with a flaming indigo hand on his hand.

"What did they do?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

"Those bastards said something about experimenting with flames, what ever those were." said Ken clearly angry at the people who held them captive.

Simone frowned at the white haired kid who was whimpering on the floor. Night flames were inserted into his body and they were slowly, but surely killing him. She decided that the best course of action was to try strengthen his resolve with her mist flame, by doing this she could offer him some stability, but after that it will all be up to him. It seemed the kids will to live was stronger then the flames and soon he was all better.

Mukuro looked at the others faces and then to the girl. He considered her offer and thought this could be their only chance they could get out. He decided to bet it all on this chance and accepted her offer.

Their escape was pretty uneventful if you don't consider the guards who Simone had to kill with illusions. The kids were awed by her power and skill, especially Mukuro who was captivated by the powers of illusions.

As soon as they stepped outside the kids looked like they reached heaven. They run around, rolled on the grass and enjoyed the sun warmth. After some time Mukuro came to her, his face serious.

"What are you going to do with us now?"

Honestly speaking she had no idea she only thought of saving them, that was the most important, but now she must think of something because she couldn't look after them and she couldn't leave them by themselves in that harsh world called mafia.

_'How about that snake guy? What was his name?'_ suggested Maria.

Simone remembered the guy. He was the Don of the Serpente Famiglia. In one of her jobs she saved the lives of him and famiglia. It wasn't really intentionally, but it led to him and his famiglia swearing they would be loyal to her for life. They were nice guys by mafia standartds.

_'That's a wonderful idea Maria.'_

She took her phone out and called the single number saved in the agenda.

"Snape, it's me. I have a favor to ask you..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Kaleidoscope **

**Chapter 4**

In the middle of a small piazza by the fountain an eighteen years old girl was playing with a pack of tarot cards. People were passing by not sparing even a glance at her.

_'Chrome-san, we tried divination before it's not going to work. We can not find him, we just can't. Please give up and live your life without worry.' _Maria's voice was pleading. She was worried that Chrome would spent her second chance of life just to find Viper. For that reason she began to hate his existence, wishing him to die and let her live her life.

_'Maria, you know I can't. I simply can not stop looking for him. I need to find him because there is something I need to confirm to myself. ' _she told Maria, her face adopted a far away look.

"Miss, are you all right?" said a blond boy that looked the same age as Simone. He had a friendly smile on his face, but his eyes betrayed his worry. He didn't know what made him act out of character and approach the girl, I must have been the melancholic look on her face.

Simone looked at him wary. He seemed friendly enough, but the fact he could see her even though she had cast an illusion around her and the black butterflies that were around him made her cautious.

She smiled to him, no need to look apprehensive. If it was dangerous she was sure she could get away alive. "I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

He blushed when he saw her smile and opened his mouth to say something...

Suddenly a gun was shot and then a bullet got stuck in to the pavement next to the blonde boy. He turned around only to stumble and fall. Simone acted fast, she grabbed his hand and dragged him behind a near by trash can. A bullet hit the place they once were.

"I am sorry miss, this is all my fault." Another bullet was shot.

From the looks of things Simone concluded the boy was from a well known mafia family with lots of enemies. She was wandering why was he alone because she expected someone like him to be followed non-stop by bodyguards and she was right. The gunfire stopped and in a second they were surrounded by a mass of black suited men.

"Come on we have to keep Master Dino safe." One of the bodyguards said.

"Yes, there are Masone bastards lurking out. Thus that is the reason we are standing here. We are protecting Master Dino from danger."

"Correct, because our prime concern is Master Dino's safety."

"If he wasn't safe then we wouldn't be doing our job. Therefore the success of our job relies solely on whether or not Master Dino's safety is preserved."

Simone looked strangely at the men and their fanatic loyalty to their Master Dino...

'_Dino?' _Something clicked inside Chrome's head and she looked surprised at the blonde boy, the person who would become the Chiavarone boss and Tsuna's big brother figure.

"Pipsqueak Dino." squeaky voice was heard and she turned to see it's owner voice. She froze. In font of her was a two year old baby in a fancy black suit, a chameleon perched on his fedora hat.

Without any warning Simone began crying.

"Miss are you hurt?" Dino asked, he didn't know how to act towards a crying girl and then he turned to Reborn. "What am I supposed to do Reborn?"

Reborn did not answer, he just watched her, probably to decide if she was a threat or not.

_'Chrome-san, what happened?' _Maria was panicking, it was the first time she saw Chrome breaking down and cry.

_'Thank goodness... He didn't abandon me without a reason...'_

_'What do you mean?' _asked Maria clearly not understanding what was happening and why Chrome was apparently crying tears of happiness.

_'The Arcobaleno curse... how could I forget about something so important as this. Master had a reason for leaving, he didn't hate me. __I really thought he __despise__d me and __t__hat was the reason he left.__'_

_'Normally, he did not hate you. Even I knew that. Have you been worried all this time about something so trivial? You had me worried all this time. I thought you would give all away just to find him."_ said Maria. She finally said what she was felling about this hole situation and inwardly she was happy because now she knew Chrome wasn't wasting the chance she was presented with, that of a second life.

_'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... for making you worry. __I never knew...__' _And more tears began falling from her eyes.

_'It's okey... it's okey..."_ Maria comforted her.

"Miss are you alright?" asked Dino again, worried since she was now crying harder then before.

Simone looked up at him and suddenly hugged him, crying on his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." her voice just above a whisper was heard from his jacket. Dino was standing like a statue and finally patted her on the back in a reassuring meaner.

After she calmed down she introduce herself to them. Dino was blushing, still thinking about the awkward moment, his men were laughing at him and then Reborn hit him in the head with a mallet. Simone was happy to see that they were the same as in her old life, maybe, Dino was a bit more shy and clumsy than she remembered.

Soon they told their goodbyes, because they needed to go back to the Chiavarone mansion and left Simone alone with her thoughts.

_'What are we going to do now?'_ asked Maria curious, because she knew Chrome had something in mind.

A smile bloomed on Simone's face.

"_We are going to Namimori, JAPAN."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 5**

Simone was staying comfortable on a chair at a dark mahogany desk, looking through the papers with boredom like she own the place.

_'I'm sorry for asking, but what are we doing here?' _asked Maria. Simone as soon as she arrived to Japan went to this villa in the residential area of Tokyo and broke in. Now she was looking like she was waiting for someone and Maria didn't know who or even what she was planing.

_'I have something I must do...'_

Before she could explain Maria their reason for being there, the door opened and a beautiful woman entered the room. She looked young and you could tell she worked in the entertainment industry. Simone's presence in the room startle her. She was about to say something, probably to scream at her, but Simone interrupted her.

"Please take a seat." she motion at the chair in front of her in a business like manner. "I have somethings I want to talk to you about." she said with a smile.

The woman didn't run to call the police or threaten the girl to get out of her house, no she took a place at the desk. She sensed she could get something from the unknown girl in front of her.

"Why would I do that, you are the one who broke into my house?" asked the woman. She didn't wanted to appear interested, but her tone gave her away.

"I think that you will find the thing I am going to propose to you very interesting."

"Well, I'm all ears." she said with a questionable smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Now the two were in the living room. Simone was staying on a fluffy armchair when the woman suddenly turned and glared to the door. From behind the door a little girl, around nine years old, was looking at them with big violet eyes.<p>

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on somebody else conversation, but you can come in dear." said the woman in a sweet voice that was nearly sickening still glaring at the girl.

The girl entered the room, eyes downcast, her indigo hair covering almost all her face. "I'm sorry mother. Are you still angry about what happened today?" asked the girl shyly. Earlier she brought an injured kitten at home without telling her mother and when she found out what she did she had slapped her and grounded her, forcing her to trow the cat outside.

"Don't be stupid. Now there is someone I want you to meet. She is Simone a cousin of mine from Italy." lied the woman. "You are going to live with her from now on."

The girl looked up at Simone, taken aback by her mother's confession. She was clearly confused by all that was happening, not really knowing if it was good or a bad thing.

_'I can't believe this was your mother in your last life.'_ said Maria shocked by the fact that the woman just gave her daughter away to a stranger.

_'I knew she never liked me, but it makes me sad to see she was able to sell her own daughter for the right thing. I could be a human trafficker for all she knew, but she doesn't care. It makes me fell bad for using her weakness for money and fame, to get to her daughter.'_

_'Well think about the good things. You aren't a human trafficker and I am sure we will take better care of her then this woman.'_

Maria's words made her smile, she had a good reason for doing this the girl deserved more then being treated like something disposable.

When the girl saw her smile and got some courage. She looked with intrigued violet eyes at Simone. She seemed like a nice person and she was going to live with her from then on, so she bowed her head. "Nice to meet you, Simone-nee-sama." she smiled and imaginary sparkles and flowers appeared around her.

_'Adorable... She is soooooo cute.'_

Simone could not control herself and she tackled the little girl in to a hug.

"Nice meeting you, Nagisa-chan." she said while hugging her to the chest. Nagi could only smile and blush. Nagi's mother left the room, probably happy to have something less to worry about since she wasn't looking after Nagi any more.

Simone did not lose any time and packed all of Nagisa's things, they weren't a lot of them just some cloths and the little black cat. After a short time they were in Namimori settling in their new home, which Simone bought with the money she made from her previous missions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Kaleidoscope **

**Chapter 6**

Nagisa's day

In front of a class full of nine years old kids was the teacher and an indigo haired girl. The girl was looking shyly at her new class mates, who were talking among themselves about her.

"Quiet! Now class we have a new transferred student from Tokyo. Please say hello to Fuji Nagisa."

Before Nagisa had the chance to introduce herself to the class, the door opened and a brown haired kid stumbled in to the class room and then fell, face first on the floor. His fall was accompanied by a "I'm sorry for being late."

The class response was immediate, they began laughing at the kid and a few "Useless Tsuna" could be heard. The boy ducked his head in shame.

Nagisa didn't like the way the other children reacted and seeing that nobody was willing to help him she lent him a hand. Her help was unexpected, no one until now did something like that for him, people would mostly laugh at him. He looked from her hand to her face and back to her had, unsure what to do and finally took her hand, looking embarrassed.

"Sawada go to your place. You have cleaning duty after school as punishment for being late." the teacher's strict voice was accompanied by a harsh glare. Then the teacher turned to Nagisa and his glare dissolving into nothingness.

"Fuji-san, could you please go to your place, the one behind Sawada."

Nagi nodded her head and followed the teacher's request.

"Now class open your books at page..." he said beginning the lesion.

As she sat down Tsuna turned at her red in face clearly still embarrassed by the event that took place.

"T-t-thank y-y-you f-for earlier, Fuji-san."

"You are welcome, Sawada-san and please call me Nagi I am not used to the name Fuji yet."

"T-then you c-can call me T-t-tsuna, Nagi-san." he said with a nervous smile.

"Okey, Tsuna-san." and she turned her attention back to the teacher before they could be caught talking.

After school

Tsuna was crying inside, he needed to clean all the class by himself just because his mother left shopping early and forgot to wake him up. It wasn't fair, the teacher would ignore when someone else arrives late for class, but he was late only five minutes and he was punished.

"Tsuna-san, do you need help cleaning the classroom?" a soft voice was heard from behind him.

Then he stopped his mental self pity and looked back at Nagisa.

"There's n-n-no need, Nagi-san. You c-can g-g-go home." Probably she had a lot of more important things to do then spent her afternoon with someone as useless as him.

"No, I will help you with it." she said with a smile as she took the broom from him.

Tsuna smiled at her, this day didn't look so bad as it looked in the morning when he woke up late and missed breakfast.

Simone's day

After she showed Nagisa the way to school she had some free time so she went exploring, hopping she would find some inspiration for a new design. Since she couldn't do mafia jobs while in Japan she decided to look for another job. ("money doesn't grow in trees") Luckily she didn't have to look so hard, because after a series of unusual accidents she met Johanna, a cloths designer who was looking for an assistant and so she took that job. It was an easy job she only needed to sent Johanna drawings every month and she could work from home.

She walked on sideways street. It was well kept and you could see the some white spider lilies blooming on the sidewalk. Walking like this Simone fleet at peace with herself, forgetting for a moment all the complicate things in her life, only thinking about nice things like the short holiday she spent with Nagi before she enrolled her to school.

She stopped when she saw a woman picking some apples from the pavement and she went to help her out. The brown haired woman looked up and beamed at her.

"Thank you very much for your help. Would like to join me for a cup of tea."

Simone accepted her invitation, but her mind was thinking about other things. _'I see she is still the same kind and naive Maman.'_

_'Someone you knew?'_

_'Yes, she is the first person I think when some says mother.'_

Simone spent her noon drinking tea with Nana and talking about about small things like cooking, movies, books and music. She found her conversation with Nana very enjoyable and calming, it was like she was talking to a close friend. By the end of her visit at the Sawada household she got herself a new talking buddy and an invitation for dinner for her and Nagisa.

When she arrived at home Nagisa was already there trying to prepare the things for dinner. Simone entered the kitchen, took the knife from her trembling hand and began cutting the vegetables.

"So how was your first day at school?" asked Simone as she was cutting a tomato.

"Good, I think." said Nagi as she was filling a pot with water.

"Really?"

"Yes, I even think I made a friend."

"A..." Simone was curious now so she let the knife down and sat at the table watching Nagisa.

"He is nice, but my classmates don't think the same thing. They were calling him mean names like Useless Tsuna and I don't like that." she said pouting and crossing her hands to her chest.

Simone smiled kindly and patted her head. _'Eh, so she is Boss' classmate. What a coincidence.'_

_'You seemed pleased about this.'_ said Maria from a safe place in her mind.

_'Yes, I am, because everybody needs an accepting sky in her life, especially her...'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 7**

Three years forward

For no reason Simone felt like humming a cheerful melody while washing the dishes, meanwhile a black named Kuro was rubbing her head on her leg. Since she began living in Namimori with Nagi things have been very peaceful. The crime rate in this town was nearly zero thanks to the Hibari's. Her job allowed her a lot of liberty. she had money from her mafia jobs invested in different companies. Her visits to Nana's house were enjoyable not only for her, but for Nagi as well since she was good friends with Tsuna. All was perfect, but she knew somewhere deep inside her mind that things were going to change when Reborn will come to train Tsuna to become the next boss of Vongola.

The front door opened and Nagisa entered. She was coming back from school. She went in to the kitchen to greet Simone.

"Simone-nee-san, you won't believe the things that happened to me today." her voice held some degree of excitement.

Simone put the dishes away, sat down at the table, supporting her head with her hand and looking at Nagi. This meant she had all her attention. For the two of them this became some sort of tradition, Nagisa would tell the things she did at school and Simone would listen to her.

"Well the day started like any other day, I meet with Tsuna and went together to school. He looked kind of down and for some reason he mumbled under his breath about killing babies. I never seen him look so glum since I have meet him, so normally I asked him what was wrong. He said that his father sent a tutor for him. He was angry, because his father doesn't even know about the progress he had made in school, since he doesn't visit and all that. He also said that there was something wrong with the tutor, but didn't explain much. Is strange, isn't it?"

_'So they sent a tutor, who certainly is Reborn. This will certainly get erratic from now on.'_

_'What are you planing to do? You know, you kind avoided the mafia life for some time and I think it's nice, the normal life that is. We could go away just us and Nagisa-chan, forget all about this.' _

_'You know it's impossible. Once in the mafia, always in the mafia.'_

_'I know, but...' _and Maria sighted. _'Pay attention to Nagisa-chan's story.'_

"Hmm..." Simone made a sound of confirmation and encouraged Nagi to continue.

"When we arrived to school we were greeted by Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan. You know the two girls I talked about, the ones that are in the same class as Tsuna, the nice one and the smart one."

"Oh, yes. Kyoko-chan the girl you meet at home economics and her friend Hana-chan from computer studies class."

"You remembered!" Nagisa was beaming and imaginary flowers appeared around her because she was too happy that Simone was listening to her silly stories every time and even more she remembered details from them.

_'Wow, are you sure you didn't teach her how to do illusions, because those flowers look very real.'_

Simone sweat-dropped inwardly at Maria's statement, but smiled kindly at Nagi.

"As usually Hana-chan threw a comment about monkeys, but reassured Tsuna he had evolved from that stage and Kyoko-chan asked Tsuna why he was looking so down, but he just shrug it of. After that the bell was ringing and we went to class. Things were normal until Tsuna barged in only in boxers and with this strange orange flame on his head, he came to my desk and said "Nagisa I like you very much." and then he opened the window and jump out. I was frozen in shock and for five minutes some of my classmates could make me snap out of it. You know what I mean?"

Simone said nothing but Nagi could tell from her eyes that she understand her, she was sure Simone would always understand her.

"Soon I found out that the boy from the kendo club, I forgot his name-"

"The one that you turned down after he asked you out last week?" Simone tried to help.

"Yes that one. He tried to beat Tsuna up in the school backyard. I was of course furious so I went to see if Tsuna was all right, but when I arrived the boy apologized to me. I asked Tsuna what was all about, but he only said they had a little talk. Then he apologized about the scene in the classroom, saying it was a bet, but then a baby appeared and said it was not good to lie."

"A baby?"

"Yes, a very intelligent baby. He's name is Reborn and he said he was Tsuna's tutor. For some strange reason I believed him. But the strange series of events don't stop there. Yamamoto-san, Tsuna's classmate came, thanked him for his help and asked him if he could join the mafia game. This got different reactions the baby said yes, Tsuna cursed under his breath, which earned him a kick from the baby, and someone fell from a tree and began yelling profanities at Yamamoto-san. He was a boy with silver hair and green eyes and Reborn-san said his name is Gokudera Hayato and he was Italian. Are you still listening, Simone-nee-san?"

"Of course, so what is it with this boy?"

Satisfied by the fact Simone was paying attention she continued.

"Well he took out some fire crackers and threw them. Yamamoto-san dodged them, Tsuna shielded me from them, but he got injured." Nagisa looked away and continued slowly. "I got angry." Pause. "and" Pause. "I" Pause. "slapped Gokudera-san." Pause.

She looked back at Simone and she was expecting Simone to scold her, but all she got was a smile and a "Well, he deserved it."

"And what happened next?" she asked curious.

"He was shocked that I could tell. He was about to say something, but Tsuna interfered. He said that all was okey and he called Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan to take me home. He said he had to talk to Gokudera-san about something and he couldn't come with me back home. Meanwhile Gokudera-san was held back Yamamoto-san and was glared at by Reborn-san. So I came back with Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan."

"That was one intense day. I bet you need something to eat, luckily for you I just finished cooking. Now go change." said Simone as she was taking some plates out and putting them on the table.

"Hai..." she said as she was climbing the stairs.

_'It seems that the "mafia game", as Ame-san likes to put it, has just began.'_

_'Yes, yes in deed. So I am asking again what are you planing?'_

_'I am not sure. We will have to wait and see the changes.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 8**

Tsuna believed that Reborn's appearance was an important turning point in his life. With his arrival he brought chaos, take the first day for example. It was normal until he reached his class room and Reborn decided to pop up out of nowhere, dressed as detective.

"Fuji Nagisa, class B. A very nice and polite girl."

The fact the baby, who claimed to be a mafia hit-man/tutor, knew about his friend raised flags of alarm. "How do you know about that?" he asked as he took a step back. He didn't realize there was someone behind him. He bumped into Yamamoto, a baseball playing boy for his class.

"Sorry..." he said weakly, the guy who always smiled looked for once down. This fact disturbed Tsuna, but he didn't ask the boy as he went on.

"Damn Tsuna, you liked this girl." stated Reborn as if he wasn't interrupted.

"What?" It was true he liked Nagi and he was eternal grateful for the things she did for him: from becoming his friend, to helping him improve his grades and status in school hierarchy.

"It is time to die." said the baby.

Tsuna could only watch as Reborn's chameleon transformed in to a gun and a bullet was shot at him. In that moment two things were on his mind, one the fact he never said Nagisa he liked her and he never thanked her and the other one was that feeling that something was wrong with Yamamoto and he felt like he should do something about that.

The next moment he was in Nagisa's classroom confessing he liked her while being dressed just in his orange boxers. Then he jumped out of the window, surprisingly he didn't felt anything when he hit the concrete floor. He ran towards the baseball filed looking for Yamamoto. It turned out his upper classmates were bulling him, because they have lost a match. Tsuna had arrived just before one of them was about to hit Yamamoto's arm with a bat. He distracted their attention and they just stayed there and stare. After some minutes one of them convinced the others to go back to class. Meanwhile the bullet's effect passed and embarrassment came down crashing on Tsuna, so he took the best course of action meaning he ran away.

The class passed slowly and after that he found himself in the backyard assaulted by Mochida and his minions.

"O look at the pervert who dared to ask out my girlfriend." he said as the others were laughing and preparing their bamboo sticks to hit Tsuna once their leader gave them his signal.

"I don't remember Nagisa waving a boyfriend, but I surely remember how she turned you down last week." Tsuna smiled at him, while inwardly he wanted to punch him.

"You, you..." the boy took a blow to his pried. "Beat down his bastard."

Time seemed to slow down for Tsuna and he dodged each and single one of the blows. The boys didn't expected that and ended up hitting themselves.

"You slime bastard, you just stick with her like a leach. Once I am done with you my dear Fuji-chan will fall at my feet." Mochida said as he rushed at Tsuna.

Tsuna was fuming when he heard the boy's words and for some odd reason he felt something inside. The next thing he saw was Mochida on the pavement holding a hand at his nose, it was probably broken.

"Nagi is not yours." he said it with so much force, that he actually made Mochida fear for his life.

Tsuna calmed down when Nagisa arrived.

Mochida seemed like he realized his mistakes and he apologized to Nagisa.

Then Yamamoto came to thank Tsuna for what he had done for him earlier and Tsuna didn't know what he was supposed to say because he didn't felt like he was the one who helped him.

Reborn had to appear and invite Yamamoto to join his mafia family. Tsuna was about to protest, but more strange things happened, like the preference of the Italian boy who Tsuna was sure he was called by Reborn. He threw dynamites at them for no good reason and his first instinct was to protect Nagisa. Luckily she wasn't hurt and he was about to yell at him and ask if he was sane, but Nagisa was faster. She has slapped him and Tsuna saw she was unsettled, so he told her she could leave.

As soon as she left he turned to the boy who was now held by Yamamoto.

"What were you thinking? How can you be so responsible?" he asked Gokudera, who looked surprised by the questions.

"What? I..." Gokudera lost his words, but Tsuna continued.

"What would you have done if you hurt someone or even yourself?" this seemed to have hit something deep inside the silver haired boy. Tsuna turned to Reborn. "Could you please explain what happened."

"I called Gokudera from Italy to join your family and he took it upon himself to test his new boss."

"I was wrong Tsuna-sama, I am not worthy of being your subordinate." said Gokudera as he was kneeling in front of him.

"You can get up Gokudera." at his words the boy looked like messiah just promised him salvation.

This was not the only incident Reborn appearance had cause. He seemed to be a magnet for strange people like:

-Reborn's crazy old girlfriend, Bianchi, who wanted to kill him with her poisoned cooking. Surprisingly she ended up being his tutor. Plus she was Gokudera's sister.

-A five year old crying kid, Lambo, who had lots of grenades and a bazooka which could transport you ten years in the future for some minutes.

-A girl from his neighborhood, Haru, who liked cute things and took it upon herself to free Reborn from Tsuna's evil influence. She developed a strange relationship with Gokudera which involved shouting and competing whit each other.

-Kyoko's older brother, Sasagawa Ryohei, that loves boxing and constantly tries to get Tsuna to join the boxing club. He is an extreme person.

-A perverted doctor/assassin, Doctor Shamal, that saves Tsuna from dying from the incurable disease, even though he didn't treat men.

-The head of the school's discipline committee, Hibari Kyoya. A boy with a very violent side who loves Namimori very much.

-An infant assassin from China who doesn't speak Japanese I-Pin, who happens to be a human bomb. She easily became friends with Lambo.

-Reborn's former student and boss of an important mafia family allied with Vongola, Dino, who happens to be a little bit clumsy, but a cool guy when his subordinates were around.

-A boy that is able to rank anything and was found shelter from greedy mafia members at Tsuna's house, Fuuta. Nana liking him and the other two kids immediately.

In the end it wasn't that bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 9**

"Thank you, Simone-nee-san, for letting me hold a sleepover." said Nagisa as she took some plates from a cupboard and place them on the low table in the living room. She was very happy that she could spent the Friday night with her girl friends.

"You don't have to thank me. I always told you to bring some of your friends over." Simone was preparing some treats that could be serve while watching a movie.

_'Well I bet you would do anything to make Nagisa happy, but I can't blame you. I love to see her smile.'_ Maria commented. _'Like an overprotective big sister.'_

Soon the doorbell was heard and Nagisa went to open the door. Kyoko, Hana and Haru entered giving their greetings to their friend. Nagisa invited them earlier that day and they were very pleased, especially Haru since she doesn't go to the same school as the other three and believed she wasn't so close to them.

"Thank you for having us over." they said to Simone and gave her a present.

"You didn't have to bring anything." They brought a beautiful vase made out of a purple glass.

"No this is the least we could do." said Kyoko.

For the rest of the evening the girls watched a romantic comedy laughing at cliches presented through out the hole movie. At some point a popcorn fight took place and then transformed in to contest to see who could laugh the longest and hardest, Haru won that one.

As the credits were rolling Hana asked. "I was wandering if there is a charming secret guy in your lives? So who is it?"

Her question made the other girls checks colored an interesting shade of red. In each of their heads a face of a boy appeared.

"Haru wasn't thinking about him." said Haru looking like she wanted someone to erase her memory.

"About who?" asked Nagi slyly. She knew who she was talking about, but liked terse her new friend.

"Is it the local bad boy..." added Hana enjoying her distressed expression. She was having fun.

"Hahi, NO. Even though he saved Haru's life, catching me when Haru was about to fall off a bridge, he is mean and rude, nothing like Tsuna-san." said Haru shaking her head with vigor.

"You can't have him." protested Kyoko "Tsuna's Nagi's."

"What?" was Nagisa's immediate replay. "We are just friends."

"Oh really? It is hard to believe that. You helped him with his grades and been friends with him for over three years..." her comment had the effect she wanted, Nagisa was blushing now.

"Hana-chan is not nice to terse Nagi-chan and Haru-chan like that." Kyoko was scolding her.

"EH? So you are jealous that I wasn't paying attention to you?" Hana was smiling evilly.

"What? No..." she said weakly trying to stop Hana from saying more.

Hana took a thinking position. "What were you telling me some days ago about this boy in our class that helped you when you were on cleaning duty? Let me remember..." but she had to dogged a pillow that was thrown at her by Kyoko.

"You are the one to talk. Weren't you getting interested in my brother's training schedule... " Pillow meet face. Kyoko looked at her friend before throwing the pillow back at her.

"Haru wants to know..." but it was fruitless, the others were to engaged in dogging pillows and soon she was hit by one too. She gave up and joined in as well.

There was a hole war going on in the living room. Pillows flying everywhere. Haru and Nagisa were hiding behind the sofa, they were double teaming to take down Hana and Kyoko. Hana was behind a potted plant and low in ammo, furthermore she was Kyoko's main target. On the other hand Kyoko was doing grate, staying behind an armchair and was plotting her revenge on Hana.

When Simone entered the room to see what the girls were doing she was greet by a pillow. With her sharp reflexes she caught it before it could hit her.

"I'm very sorry, Simone-nee-san." Nagisa apologized since she was the one who throw the pillow. The other girls followed her lead and apologized as well. The room looked like it was hit by a typhoon.

"Don't worry, I needed a reason to redecorate anyway." said Simone as she sat on an armchair hugging the pillow, which was previously thrown.

_'That's true. I always wanted a patio and some French windows.'_

_'We would have to brake down a wall for that.'_

_'Well you never know.'_

The girls didn't say a word since, they probably took Simone's silence as a sign she was mad at them. Simone saw this and decided to change the subject of the pillow fight to something else. "So, what were you talking about before?"

They suddenly remembered the reason the pillow fight began and entered a state of negation. Simone was curios of what would have cause them to take a sudden interest on the floor or in the word "No", which they were repeating like a mantra.

Hana was the first to snap out. "Simone-san, excuse me but there is something I must ask you." She was completely serious. "Do you have someone you like?" The other girls were interested in her answer as well.

Simone froze. _'They got you there. I am curious as well, did you had someone you liked before all this? Or do you like someone from this time?'_ asked Maria.

"No, I don't." was her answer for the girls and Maria as well.

Hearing this the girls decided to hold a meeting. They were staying in a circle talking in hushed voices and they would glance from time to time at Simone. Finally they finished their little, sudden meeting and Nagisa stepped forward as she was choose to represent them.

"Simone-nee-san, we decided that we will help you find the perfect person."

Simone was dumbfounded.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion was heard and a wall came crashing down. Luckily no one was hurt. Simone looked around through the dust cloud to find the reason why the wall collapsed, but Maria was cheering in her mind.

_'Now we can have the patio.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 10**

Earlier the same day

Tsuna just finished school and he was heading home alone. He was thinking when was the last time he went home all by himself, at least since Reborn came along with all those crazy things and peoples related to the mafia. He began thinking about all the stuff that happened to him since Reborn came and the fact that the school year was almost ending.

He arrived home, but all was to quiet for the active Sawada household. He soon found out that his mother, Bianchi and the kids weren't there.

Something was wrong and Tsuna was on guard, he began climbing the stairs with caution. Then suddenly he heard something from behind.

"What are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's sudden appearance made Tsuna scream a girly "Hiiiii" and fall down the stairs.

After he got up he asked Reborn why wasn't anyone in the house. He didn't answer Tsuna's question, he just lower his fedora. The fact that he did not answer didn't calmed Tsuna, he knew some was off without the voice in his head screaming '_Danger.'_

He was about to question Reborn again, when the entrance door was bust open and a fanatic Gokudera entered followed by Yamamoto. Gokudera was immediately at Tsuna's feet and keeled before him like he was just a low peasant in front of his king.

"Tsuna-sama it is such an honor to be invited to such an event." he spook and Tsuna was confused, with all that was happening so he looked at the other boy for help. Yamamoto didn't help in this situation, he just greet Tsuna with a smile and thanked him for the invitation.

"Gokudera-san mind telling me what are you talking about." he finally managed to asked the bomber, who was still in kneeling position.

"He was talking about the traditional Vongola sleepover. PAY ATENTION, Dame-Tsuna!" said Reborn as he hit him in the head.

"Eh? A sleepover, but weren't you supposed to go to the baseball training camp Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san didn't you went to restock your dynamites supply?"

"It got canceled, apparently there was a gas leak at the camp."

"There is no thing more important then fulfill your wishes Tsuna-sama. I ran back from Russia when I heard that you summoned me."

They answered at the same time. Gokudera looked murderous at Yamamoto for interrupting him and making him look bad in front of his Tsuna-san, while Yamamoto looked happy to be invited to such an event.

"It is a tradition so normally all the important family members are invited to such an important event?" said Reborn who's face looked like a big green pea.

"So this means Hibari-san and Ryohei-san are..." Tsuna began but then he looked at Reborn who looked like a green ball with a small body. This got Tsuna scared. "What happened to your face!?"

"Leon recently lost his tail and he can't control his ability to change shapes any more, this leads to him taking random forms." as he was explaining this the green substance on Reborn's face transformed into a green lamp.

"If you say so..." said Tsuna. A part of him was uncertain, still freaked by at the hole mafia-magic thingy, but the other part of him would believe Reborn even if he told him that the sky is an illusion and in realty it is actually orange.

"Ah... about Hibari-san, I saw him on my way here. He is staying in the tree in the backyard." Yamamoto answered Tsuna's unasked question. "I believe he is just shy and that's why he didn't come in yet." he said without a care in the world.

This got Gokudera started. "That bastard. How dare he come to Tsuna-sama house and not greet him properly. I will go there and beat some respect into him." Tsuna was paling by the second, worried about what Hibari would do to them if he found out.

Gokudera was then heading for the door with the dynamites in hand while Yamamoto was trying to restrain him because his instincts were telling him that no one gets away with telling the prefect what to do.

Gokudera was nearly out when Ryohei barged in and crashed in to him and Yamamoto, knocking them down and so the three of them ended on the floor.

"Sawada, I've come as fast as I could to your extreme sleepover! TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei from on top of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Get of me you white lawn hair." said Gokudera waving the dynamites in his hand.

"Ma, ma Gokudera, calm down." tried Yamamoto to calm him down, but this only infuriate the silver haired more.

This led to a three sided argument which Tsuna tied to stop, only to be hit by Reborn for not knowing how to control his subordinates. So for the next minutes only shouts and threats could be heard thanks to Ryohei and Gokudera.

Then suddenly a loud noise was heard from upstairs. This made all of them stop arguing and even moving. They were tensed because they thought they were alone and the felling that something was wrong came back to Tsuna.

.

.

.

.

.

Someone else was in the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken Kaleidoscope **

**Chapter 11**

Gokudera was the first one who barged in Tsuna's room, dynamites in hand ready to blast away the person who dared to brake in his boss house, only to stumble on something and fall.

"Gokudera-san, are you okey?" asked Tsuna. He entered the room followed by Yamamoto and saw Gokudera on the floor next to a white haired kid. The kid wasn't the only one in that room, there was a kid with glasses and a beanie, reading a book in a corner, another kid with blond hair was stuffing his face with food, but Tsuna's attention was on the kid who was sitting on his bed. He had an oddly pineapple shaped hair stile, but his aura commanded respect.

"Who are you?" asked Tsuna, aware that they weren't supposed to be there, his mind saying that they were from the mafia.

"Rokudo Mukuro the leader of Serpente Famiglia's Hunting Squad. Why would a man like you be here?" asked Reborn while pointing his gun at him. It was a known fact that Serpente Famiglia was getting stronger, strong enough to compete with Vongola.

"Oh ya, it's a pleasure that the world strongest hit-man knows my name."

"Hunting squad?" wandered Tsuna out loud.

Fortunately Gokudera knew about this and began shearing this information with the other two, who didn't know so much about the mafia world. "The Hunting Squad is a group of young talented assassins who are working for Serpente Famiglia, the strongest mafia family in northern Italy. As their name suggest they are hunting the families enemies, basically they are in a way like Varia, Vongola's Assassination Squad." In the middle of Gokudera's explanation Ryohei burst in to the room shouting, but no one paid attention to him.

"We are far better then those pathetic Varia guys." protested Ken. He wanted to say more, but a glare from Mukuro shut him up. He was still muttering they were the best even after that.

"Eh, then... why are you here?" asked Tsuna worried, the voice in his head was saying that this man meant danger.

"I am here to make a deal with you, Vongola Deicimo." said Mukuro with a smile that could only be called a smirk.

"What makes you so sure he will accept?" asked Reborn threateningly, removing the safety from his gun. If he was a threat to the heir he was going to shoot him even if that meant declaring war to Serpente. It was known that the Don, Snape was very fond of The Hunting Squad.

"I've taken some precautions." If it was possible Mukuro looked more smugly then before. This statement made the blood in Tsuna freeze. In a second he took Mukuro by the collar.

"What have you done to Ka-san and the others?" Tsuna's eyes had an orange gleam and his tone promised years of pain.

"Calm down Deicimo, I've only manipulated them into going in a short vacation. If you are willing to listen to what I have to say they would come back like nothing happened, but if you don't."

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's voice calmed Tsuna a little, but the atmosphere in the room was tensed.

After taking a deep breath Tsuna asked him what was the thing he wanted.

"I am looking for a person and I think that it will be easy for the grate Vongola to find her. In exchange the Serpente Famiglia is willing to allied itself to the Vongola." This was a grate offer, since it would remove a possible enemy of Vongola and transformed it in to an ally.

Tsuna just nodded, he was too worried for his mother and the others' safety and he was going to make sure they will be safe.

Mukuro materialized a photo out of thin air. "This is the person I am looking for."

_'This girl'_ thought Reborn '_Where have I seen her before?' _He remembered the day when his last student meet this girl and saved him from being hit by a bullet, he couldn't hear the end of Dino's rant a few days after that.

_'Simone-nee-san.' _though Tsuna in panic. What was he supposed to do now? If he told Mukuro about Simone then she would probably be hunted by them, on the other hand his mother's, Bianchi's, Lambo's, I-pin's and Fuuta's lives were at stake. He couldn't decide, he considered Simone as part of the family like he did to Nagi and he was sure she would be devastate if Simone died.

Tsuna looked at the floor like it will holed the secret answer, closed his eyes, finally understanding what he must do and muttered something under his breath. Gokudera was the first one to react, he throw dynamites at Mukuro, but a thin chain appeared, caught the dynamites, throwing them at the window with the intention to throw them outside unfortunately they exploded to fast, taking the wall with them.

"That was not nice." pouted the white haired kid as he dusted his green uniform, but Gokudera smirked and tackled him. Both of them fell from the place where the wall once stood.

Ken made a move to help Blank only to doge a punch aimed for him. A dent was made in to the poor wall.

"You are my next extreme opponent! I challenge you to an extreme boxing match!" shouted Ryohei, preparing to attack again.

"Fine then, King Kong Channel." Ken put on the set of teeth and he began taking gorilla features. He punched at the boxer.

"That's an extreme punch!" And a fight of power began between them.

On the other hand Yamamoto had his sword pointing at Chikusa. He just cut the string of a yo-yo which was aimed at Tsuna and Chikusa was not amused he unleashed his yo-yo's along with the poisonous needles.

Meanwhile Tsuna was facing Mukuro who seemed annoyed by the turn of events. Things didn't went as he planed and now he had to defeat Tsuna to get what he wanted.

"I won't let hurt anyone." declared Tsuna, his eyes blazing with determination.

"Let's see you try, Deicimo." said Mukuro trident in hand, forming illusions already.

In all that chaos, Leon began glowing, producing a pair of mittens and a bullet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 12**

Hibari Kyoya had better things to do than going to a herbivore's meeting, but the baby promised him a fight and his carnivorous nature wasn't one to turn down a fight. As always the herbivores were laud and annoying and he liked to keep his distance from them. So as he was scanning the perimeter next to the herbivore's house he saw a suspicious man.

So he did the most logical thing he went and attacked the man. The man blocked the steel tonfa aimed for his face with the chain attached to a steel ball.

The prefect retreated his hand. "Weapons are against school rules... I will bite you to death." and he attacked the man again.

This time the man, Lanchia, dogged the attack and by pulling the chain he directed the steel ball at Hibari, but it was dogged. Hibari was forced to keep his distance and that meant he had a disadvantage since his weapons were more suited for close combat.

Hibari looked at his arm, his jacket's sleeve was thorn. He was sure he had dogged the hit so he looked at his opponent' weapon. On the steel ball were snake-like engravings, this could redirect air currents that create a vortex.

For the next minutes Hibari barely avoided Lanchia's next attacks, but not without some damage. This was not without reason, finally he saw an opening.

He hit Lanchia in the stomach, but this didn't defeated the man.

Suddenly an explosion was heard from Tsuna's house and immediately after that Gokudera and Blank fell from Tsuna's room.

Gokudera had to admit that tackling someone and falling from a high place together with them wasn't the greatest idea someone could come up with, especially if it cause you to probably broke a rib, but at least the white haired kid was hurt as well.

He didn't have time to think as a thin chain warped itself around his arms, cutting his blood circulation and making him drop the dynamites which he was preparing to throw at the boy.

"I couldn't let you hurt somebody. Dynamites are dangerous~." sang Blank. "Hey, can we be friends? I am Blank, nice to meet you, Vongola's mutt~." he had a smile on his face.

"Oh, shut up! Who would want to be your friend, you bastard." shouted Gokudera.

"You don't want to be my friend? Why?" and you could swear there were tears in Blank's eyes.

Gokudera looked a little bit apologetic but then he saw he wasn't restricted by the chains any more so he took the chance to attacked the boy.

Fast chains stopped the dynamites before reaching the boy. "If that's what you want..."

The fight between the two followed a certain pattern. Throw, doge, doge, destroy the surroundings. And if the destruction of Tsuna's backyard wasn't enough the two took their fight in to the streets of Namimori. Luckily there wasn't anyone around who get hurt.

The sound of an explosion was heard and it wasn't coming from their fight, but from a house two street's down. Blank looked in that direction and Gokudera was ready to take advantage of the distraction, but he realize he was out of dynamites.

Swearing out loud Gokudera almost didn't realize when Blank ran past him. He swore again and ran after the boy.

Meanwhile in Tsuna's room

Ken and Ryohei were engage in a match of power each punching and dogging, completely obvious to their surroundings.

Yamamoto wasn't doing so grate since it was really hard to doge the incoming needles in a space so cramped like Tsuna's room. He glanced at Ryohei as he used a pillow he found lying around as a shield. All seemed okey there. Then he looked at Tsuna only to find nothing there. He was distracted and he didn't realized he was was next to the nonexistent wall until he slipped and fell the same way Gokudera did.

Chikusa was now on higher ground and he could easily hit Yamamoto with his yo-yo's. He did some considerable damage and thing's didn't looked so good, but Yamamoto managed to catch one yo-yo and pulled Chikusa down. Now they were on even ground again.

Since all the chaos started Mukuro trapped Tsuna in an illusion world along with Reborn. Tsuna's first reaction was to panic since it seemed there was no exit from it. Before Reborn could hit him he heard Mukuro's voice.

"Welcome to my illusion world, Deicimo." He appeared in front of them.

In that time Reborn prepared the gun and shoot the bullet which was produce by Leon. When the bullet hit Tsuna it brought out his hidden potential boosting his power and speed. In a moment Tsuna was in front of Mukuro and then his hand ran threw him.

"An illusion." muttered Tsuna and his mind ordered him to doge the incoming trident.

He looked around and saw nothing, but again the voice in his head ordered him to kick to his left and he did exactly that. His kicked was blocked and he could see Mukuro again.

"Oh ya, it seams you are able to distinguish between illusion and reality, but let's see if you could do this longer."

Mukuro summed on lotus flower which were aiming for Tsuna wanting to warp themselves around him. Producing a powerful orange flame he was capable of roasting any of the surprisingly real vines coming his way.

Tsuna went for Mukuro and met him head on, ignoring the illusion of the ground shattering beneath his feet.

Vongola Deicimo was a very surprising person for Mukuro, from what he greathearted with his mind controlling power he knew he was weak, but what he witness here it seams that the Vongola's Lion's spies he encounter were wrong about him.

Mukuro was about to use another real illusion, but he sensed Blank trying to contact him mentally. Blank was the only one Mukuro know could do this, so he allowed it. The message was clear. _"They are here."_

The next thing Tsuna knew was the fact he was back in his room.

Officially he was confused. All that happened to him today was more unreal then the things that happened to him until now.

He looked around, but only saw Ryohei who was shouting "Running away from a fight isn't extremely manly at all."

Tsuna was thinking as he looked the way Ryohei was pointing and come to a conclusion.

"They are heading towards Simone-nee-san's house."


	13. Chapter 13

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 13**

The smoke from the explosion was still tick and only a black butterfly prepared Simone for the incoming danger. As the butterfly landed on her left shoulder she immediately dogged to the right, a bullet passed right past her and hit the armchair that stood behind her. Right after that a scream of fear was heard.

_'Oh no, the girls!' _They were hiding behind the sofa at the time of explosion and Simone was worried since if they were seen there was a high chance for them to be killed.

Immediately she began forming her illusions, concentrating on forming a protecting brier around the girls. It was an interesting kind of illusion keeping the girls safe while they didn't know what happened outside it. She really didn't want the girls to know about the mafia.

Another bullet was shoot and she cast an illusion in that direction. Firstly the ring she was using as a medium was broken. It was a low level one and it couldn't withstand forming two strong illusions. Secondly there was a scream "MAKE IT STOP!" and one of the blurry silhouette fell as the smoke was clearing.

_'Was that an audio-illusion?'_ asked Maria curious, she knew something about illusions but Chrome was the expert.

_'Yes, it works better then the visual ones when you can't see the target.'_

Since the smoke was cleared Simone could see seven people in front of her not including the man on the floor. She prepared another illusion for them, but she didn't have a medium on her so she didn't mange to form a week one that could easily be broken by someone who was expose to illusions before.

"My, my, I didn't know you were an illusionist, but a poor one at that. I began to doubt you have killed my family all by yourself. It doesn't matter you will die anyway." said one man with a scar running from his temple to his neck who was probably the leader of the attackers if his voice tone was an indication.

"Ah, excuse me for asking, but who did I kill because there were to may." said Simone with an innocent voice, she was staling for time as she was discretely approaching the bookcase behind her. Her pack of cards were hidden on the second shelf in a book. The pack of cards was her favorite medium from this world, being perfect for producing pure mist flames.

"You bitch how dare you disrespect the Estraneo." said one man and leap at her metal claws in hand, aiming for her neck.

Simone shift slightly and the claws hit her shoulder. She bit the pain back and as the man was preoccupied with getting his weapon out of her flesh she took one tarot card out. _'The Judgment.'_

"So some of you survive..." began Simone as mist flames burned the card in her hand and stabbed him in the chest with it.

The man fell on the floor, no stab wound visible, however he was whimpering in a fetal position on the floor, slowly dying.

The tarot cards were special, each one of them had another kind illusion saved into it. For example The Judgment card will bring out the targets most hideous crimes and all his victims would come back to torture them, for short if you did something bad you will experience hell and if not then you will be alright. The stronger the darkness in ones heart the stronger the illusion.

Simone carefully took the claws out of her shoulder and put a pillow on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, you had some skill after all. Now we know you are the one. All that's left is to kill you." said the scar man calmly, not perturbed by the fact that not only one but two of his subordinates were killed. He was thinking something along the lines, that if you aren't strong enough you aren't supposed to live. They were disposable.

"Are you so sure..." said Simone preparing to use The Judgment again, but her vision got clouded and her legs began to fell week.

_'Poison? How could I be so careless?'_ Simone asked herself.

_'Quick, use The Temperance.'_ and Simone follow her order, taking the card out and using her flames.

"Not so tough now, ha?" was followed by malicious laugh courtesy to scar face. He stopped laughing, still keeping a smug face, and said "Kill her slowly."

Simone was too preoccupied with using The Temperance on herself to have time to doge the two men who were attacking her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but she could feel herself being tackled to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw white.

"Simone! I missed you so much." said Blank as he hugged her harder.

Simone looked around her vision still a little bit foggy from the poison. The two man who attacked her were death as well as the other three, only scar face was standing, but Mukuro had his trident at the man's neck.

"Oh ya, did you believed you could get away?" Mukuro asked the man who was now trembling in fear. He liked to toy with his prey.

"The Hunting Squad, how did you found us?"

"Does it mater. All that maters for you is that you are going to die." as Mukuro said this the man fell screaming in horror.

"What happened here?" Tsuna and the gang finally arrived at Simone's house only to find a wall missing, corpses in the backyard with Ken and Chikusa, Mukuro surrounded by death bodies, creepy smirk on face and Simone on the floor along with the white haired kid, Blank.


	14. Chapter 14

**Broken Kaleidoscope **

**Chapter 14**

"What happened here?"

Simone got up from the floor looked at Tsuna and sighted. _'Looks like I have some explaining to do.' _she thought '_But first I have something else I must do.' _She went to her sofa which had a bullet hole in it and dispelled the illusion which she put around it. Behind the sofa four girls were sleeping peacefully not disturbed by the events that took place.

"Would you please help me to move them upstairs in Nagisa's bedroom?" her question was aimed at the boys present, it would have taken a while if she moved them by herself.

The first one to react was Ryohei, in a second he was at his sister's side. "Kyoko are you extremely okey?" he was worried not only for her sister sake, but for the other girls as well, the others were thinking the same thing as him. Even if they didn't know them all for such a long time (Gokudera for example) they cared for them.

"Don't worry, they are just asleep Sasagawa-san." Simone assured them. Relief washed over their faces. It made her smile seeing them worry about one another like they did in her former life.

After the girls were moved upstairs Tsuna's group and Mukuro's group were staying in the living room which was now clean compered to the state it was before, probably it was under Mukuro's illusion.

"What do you want to know?" ask Simone as she sat down on the floor the armchairs were beyond repair and the sofa was already occupied by Mukuro and his group.

"Who were those men and what did they want with you?" asked Tsuna assuming the position of the leader.

"Well before taking the position as Nagisa's guardian and coming to Namimori I was in the mafia."

Her confession surprised Tsuna. He never thought that Simone would be part of that weird and dangerous world, especially since Simone was so nice to him and a friend of his mother.

"Those men were part of Estraneo family. I kind of had a run in with them at some point and now they wanted revenge." Simone continued her explanation leaving the details such as the fact the Estraneo did experiments on children. Tsuna and the others even though they were going to be part of that cruel world didn't need to know all the gruesome things, they still had some innocence left.

Reborn knew more about this, the incident in which Estraneo Famiglia were destroyed, with the exception of few members who escaped. It was believed that a some of skilled assassins did that and it seems like Simone has a connection with them. He needed to find out more about her, but for now he just needed to make sure she is not a threat to the family or to the Vongola heir.

Tsuna was thinking about something else. "Then you were looking for this guys?" he asked Mukuro, ashamed that he jumped to fast to conclusion. He felt like the bad guy in this story.

Reborn knowing Tsuna's internal struggle hit him. "Apologize, Dame-Tsuna." he commanded and Tsuna obeyed, apologizing for the hole misunderstanding. In the background Ken was sticking his tongue out, Gokudera exploded seeing this and Yamamoto was trying to help him while Ryohei was shouting something about extreme. Chikusa left to look for Lanchia and Blank was thanking Simone for the time she saved his life.

"Kufufu, no worries Deicimo." Mukuro was greatly amused by their interaction. "Now let's talk about the alliance."

"Wait, what alliance?" Tsuna was too confused after the events that took place that day and he forgot already about the things Mukuro promised in exchanged for the information on Simone and even thought he didn't actually helped him.

"Is my payment for your help." Mukuro answered.

Sensing it wasn't her place to be involved in the politics between families Simone went to the kitchen to see if there were some things broken and they were. The pretty vase that the girls brought as a gift laid broken on the white tiles. She bent down to pick them up when she heard someone entering so she looked up.

"Oh, it is only you. Do you need something, Blank-kun?" she asked the boy. He talked to him earlier when he thanked her. Her first impression on him, since he never met him in her last life, was that he was a sweet little boy.

"No, Simone-nee, I was just wanting to see what you are doing~." he began happily, but after taking just two steps in her direction he suddenly stopped and Simone sensed something sinister from the boy, like that time she first met the Vindicare, similar to the sense of death.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he looked up, his red eyes and white sclera were black as ink. _'Please, don't.'_ she heard Maria's weak voice and suddenly Blank's hand caught Simone's arm keeping her in place. Her first reaction was to use her flames, but she didn't have a medium on her.

"Nice to finally meet you Maria Vatre." his voice was low and terrorizing. "You thought you could run away and hide. I must admit that your agreement with Fate was smart, but you can't run from me, I will always find you." and after saying this Blank fanted.

_'Maria, what was that? Who was him? What did he want with you?'_ but it was in vain Maria couldn't hear her she was too scared.

_'No, please leave me alone. I didn't do anything. No, no, no...'_ She was remembering things she would rather forget about. Something from before she made a deal with Fate and gave Chrome her body.

_'Maria, calm down he isn't here any more.'_ It didn't work and sudently she couldn't hear Maria's voice any more.

She was beginning to panic and decided that the first thing she was going to do when she was alone was entering her mind scape and look for her, but now she had to do something about Blank who was passed out on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 15**

After all her guests were sent home Simone sank into the only armchair that remained intact. She was tiered and she still had a lot to do. Looking at the tree in the backyard through the place where yesterday stood a wall. She thought she had no choice but to add a patio like Maria would have liked.

Closing her eyes she shut herself from the world and entered her mind scape. Her mind scape was always sunny and nice, with trees where you could shelter from the sun and beautiful clear lakes with sparkling water. This is how it supposed to look like, but now it was cloudy and the water from the lake was dark in color. 

Simone was looking for Maria. She wouldn't lie, the strange thing that happened to Blank and Maria's reaction to it made her worry. This was the reason why she entered the mind scape to find more about this from Maria, but she was nowhere to be found. It was like she was hiding not just from Simone, but from reality as well. 

After searching for her without achieving nothing she sat down by the lake. What was she supposed to do about this situation? Was Maria in danger? She wanted to help her. Casting her eyes towards the lake she saw something glittering in the water like there was fire underneath. 

She approached the water only to realize it was frozen, a glass separating two worlds. Simone was sure Maria was on the other side. She had to try and see. Concentrating her flames she was ready to brake the glass when someone shook her awake.

Opening her eyes she saw Nagisa in front of her, looking shyly and not sure of herself. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Simone-nee-san, but I have something important to talk to you about." 

"Oh, what is it Nagisa?" Simone smiled, still thinking about Maria, but she could try reaching her another time. 

"I... " Nagisa hesitate and Simone smiled encouraging her to continue. If she wasn't sure before, the smile gave her a little bit of courage. Taking a deep breath she said. "I know that it wasn't a gas leak." 

Simone froze, she was sure she had cast an illusion on them the first time we were attacked. Then it must mean Nagisa's abilities to see through illusions was developing. Simone was impressed and she considered telling her about the mist flames, but not yet it was to early. Nagisa deserved a better childhood this time, free of worries. 

"Before I fainted I am sure I saw a man with a gun. He tried to destroy our house and maybe more. Do you know something about this?" 

_'What am I supposed to say? It not like I could say they were here to kill me, because I am in the mafia and killed a part of their family. I have no choice, I must use Nana's method.'_

Simone blinked innocently, supplying with an illusion to look more convincing. "What do you mean? I talked with the specialist that came and he says we were lucky only to faint for coming in contact with the smoke. It could have been worse. And don't worry about the house I have enough founds to buy another one if we liked, you know fashion industry is very profitable." _'I'm sorry for lying.'_

Nagisa hesitate, but she refrained from asking more. It was clear for her now that the man was only in her imagination. If Simone said all was alright then she would trust her, but she still had the felling something was up. 

"Okey, sorry again for waking you up for nothing." She apologized as she headed for the door. 

"Don't worry." And as soon as Nagisa exited the room Simone sighted. Nagisa was too close to finding about mafia. 

By concentrating again on her inner world and with the help of her flames she found herself on top of the frozen lake. Materializing the card of The High Priestess in her mind from the real world she used it by pouring mister flames in it. Instantly the card became a beautiful staff which resemble a little the trident she used to have in her previous life. Knocking the staff on the ice shattered it immediately, then dark water shoot out and dragged her under. 

After falling in the abyss for a time, she reached a room shrouded in darkness with only a dim light in the distance. She heard for the light only to reach a tall post lamp next to a bench, but Maria wasn't in sight. 

She called her name and an echo coming from every direction was the answer. "Stay away." It was the voice of a scared child. 

"Maria, it is me Simone." She called hopping she would be heard. 

"You are lying, there is no Simone, there never was. " the voice was breaking, almost crying. 

"But it is now,"she began. "since Chrome has died Simone has to exist and you are part of it. I can't do this without you and you don't have to be alone in this, I can help you. Please let talk about this." 

A gale forced Simone to close her eyes and when she opened them again she saw Maria, looking like the little girl she was before Chrome took over, staying on the bench and hugging her knees. She looked so miserable that Simone wanted to hug her and reassure her that every thing will be all right so she did exactly that. Maria looked up at Simone with tears in her eyes.

"I was so scared. I thought HE would get me." Fear could be felt in her voice when she said he. 

"He?" wandered Simone out loud. 

"Yes, he." Maria trembled in Simone's hands. "Devastation."


	16. Chapter 16

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 16**

It was a day like any other day of Saturday. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and Simone was planning on preparing breakfast for her and Nagisa, but when she arrived at the kitchen's door she heard a noise from inside. She instantly checked if she had her tarot cards with her. The attack from the Estraneo Famiglia, from a few weeks back was still in her mind.

She opened the door slowly, only to see a tall handsome black haired guy looking through her fridge.

"Oh, Snape, it's just you." she said calming slightly since he wasn't an immediate threat, but still keeping her hand in the pocket where her cards were. He wasn't screaming danger, but you never know.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have another things do like running a family in Italy?"

The man turned to face Simone, his green eyes shining with mischief.

"Yes, it's me all right. Who were you expecting, Santa Claus? If the answer to this question is yes, then I am sorry for not being a fat old man dressed in red. Sorry, I didn't bring any presents." he said as he took a place at the table milk in hand. On the table there was already a bowl of cereal.

Simone sighted and sat down as well, she knew that the Serpente Famiglia boss had his strange attics.

"As for why I am here, I was worried that the cute, little, innocent Mukuro got in trouble." Simone raised an eyebrow at how he described Mukuro, while Maria was laughing hysterically. 'A little angel who can kill you in your sleep, by tormenting you with nightmares. Yeah, it sounds right.'

Simone was really happy that Maria was having fun and she was simply ignoring the hole ordeal from two weeks ago. After she said Devastation was looking for her she didn't tell Simone more. Luckily things got back to the way they were before, but Maria was still looked weary from time to time. Simone was trusting she will tell her when she would be ready, but this didn't stop her from asking herself who was this guy Maria was so afraid, and why. She looked at Snape and shifted a little, when saw that his hole demature changed.

"He made a deal with the Vongola without my accord." By the way he said those words he was clearly displeased with Mukuro's actions.

_'Why would he do that?'_ Simone was confused. _'He didn't have any conection with it before.'_

_'Maybe he needed help from Vongola to find you.'_ said Maria, trying help looking for an answer.

_'No that is not it, Mukuro proposed the alliance after he found us and it doesn't explain why Vongola. He could have gone to any other family '  
><em>

_'Then I have no idea.'_ Maria gave up and find herself occupated with rearranging Simone's mind.

Simone moved her attention back to Snape. "So what are you going to do about it?" She knew he could easily order Mukuro to be killed for what he did.

A smile bloomed on his face and for a moment Simone though he would ask her to eliminate Mukuro.

"Nothing." he answered truthfully "Nothing at all."

Simone stared at him not believing what she had heard. "Nothing?"

"Exactly! I came here for inheritance battle that is going to take place. It is a grate chance for us if the young Deicimo wins, Mukuro will have the place as his guardian and the alliance with Vongola will be standing, but if Xanxus wins there will be a few people who will be against and then Vongola will be vulnerable, her forces devided. That is a great time to lunch an attack on them plus we will have an excuse. We were helping young Deicimo get back what he lost to Xanxus."

Simone watched the man in front of her, despite looking harmless eating cereal in her kitchen telling her how he was going to take advantage of the situation. The fact he was confessing it to Simone could mean two things. One, he trusted her or two, she was easy to be dispose of.

_'So the fighting for Vongola will take place in a short while, this means that Varia will come here. Master will be here.'_ Simone though happily, deciding to ignore the tense atmosphere Snape had just created.

Maria did not share the same view of things, she still didn't like Mammon so she was quick to change the subject. '_I don't think it is the right time for this. Remember we have a mafia boss in the kitchen.'_

Listening to Maria's advice she addressed to Snape. "This doesn't explain why you are at my house."

"Oh, don't be so mean with old little me. I never saw you since you dumped the four brats on me, but I must confess they are quite useful..."

He wanted to say more, but the door opened and Nagisa entered the kitchen humming a cheerful tune only to stop when she saw Snape.

"Simone-nee-san?" she said as if she was asking her who the man eating at the table was.

"Nagisa, he is Snape a..." What was she supposed to say, a mafia boss who she saved once, but luckily Snape came to her rescue.

"A friend, I know her from the time she was in school in Italy."

"Really? Sorry for asking, but weren't you to old to be in the same year as Simone-nee-san?"

Snape eyebrow twitched at Nagisa's question. "No, I was actually a teacher of one of her courses." he added to the imaginary story, clearly enjoying it.

"In fact she gave me a lot of headaches." Nagisa was looking delighted to find out more about her adoptive sister, while Simone frowned a little at the comment. He just insinuated that she was a pain to deal with.

"I could tell you more about her, but you look like you are in a need of a breakfast. How do pancakes sounds?" he asked as he went and opened the cupboard where the pans were. Simone was a little worried when she saw the ease he was having at finding things in the kitchen. He clearly looked through her stuff.

"They sound great." answered Nagisa with a smile, then she turned to Simone. "Why didn't you told me you had such an amazing friend?"

_'Wonderful, he just charmed her.'_ though Simone sarcastically, eying the sparkles around Nagisa.

_'We need to do something about her powers __over illusions__, the sparkles are beginning to affect my eyesight.'_ said Maria, while muttering under her breath that they were more horrifying then nightmares.


	17. Chapter 17

**Broken Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 17**

After Snape's unexpected visit Simone found herself wandering through Namimori while trying to sort out her thoughts. The part where Mukuro proposed the Vongola an alliance without Snape's accord still bothering her.

_'If really he did went to Vongola for help than why ask Tsuna who didn't have any experience dealing with mafia business. Did he thought he is easier to manipulate? Or maybe there is something else.'_

In this time her feet took her to the shopping center of the small and quiet town.

_'Oh stop worrying so much __about those things__.' _Maria interfered with her thoughts. _'It is a beautiful day and you should enjoy it __more__.' _

Truth to be told Namimori's shopping center was bursting with people young and old, with friends or with their families. As Simone went past a cake shop, Maria exclaimed loudly. 'We must go in I heard that they sell a new chocolate cake. Please just this time.'

Simone entered the small cake shop. It gave away a cozy feeling and she took a seat next to the window. Soon Simone was eating a chocolate cake and watching the people pass on the street. Her worries were drove away by the taste of the sweet dessert.

"Simone, is that you? I heard from Reborn you were here in Namimori, but I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Simone turned to the direction where the voice came from and come face to face with a blonde haired guy. She blinked wandering at him and then she smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Dino-san." she greet him with a smile while in her mind she had a different reaction. '_What is it today? My lucky day, the day I get to meet several dangerous mafia bosses. __I've got the feeling my troubles for today won't end just with this.__'_

_'Don't be so negative.'_ Maria tried to cheer he up. '_Think this as a date with a nice guy, not a mafia boss.'_ Simone just sighted mentally at Maria's attempt to make her fell better. _'Thanks.'_

Dino laughed friendly and took place in front of her. He went ahead and ordered himself an ice creme.

"Dino, it's just fine. So tell me what have you been up to since I last saw you?" he asked, eyes gleaming with interest.

"Nothing much, taking care of my sister." she tried to shrug the subject of like something not important, but it seemed like it wasn't enough to lose Dino's interest on the subject.

"Sister? I don't know you had one, but Reborn told me that you are living with one of Tsuna's class mates, Nagisa was her name." At that point Simone wandered how much Reborn knew about herself and how much he told the others.

"Well, she isn't exactly my sister, but I am a distant relative of her mother and since she is quite busy with work and traveling... Nagisa is living with me." she explained leaving the part in which Nagisa's mother actually sold Nagisa just for a chance to become a world renowned model. "And you what are you doing around here?" She was curious as well, not just about the things that happened in the Vongola, but about Dino as well. It was curious since in her last life she didn't worry about things like this.

"I am here to see Tsuna, but also to deliver something." By this moment half of his ice cream was on the table and Simone had to suppress a giggle, he was still kind of useless without his men around. Dino looked embarrassed by this.

"Aha, I see." She said, not asking more about the matter. She assumed he was here to deliver the Vongola Rings, at least half of them. This meant Varia would get to Namimori in a week. She would get a chance to meet with Viper, her old Master.

She wanted to talk with Dino more, but suddenly Simone's phone rang. I was Nagisa.

"Simone-nee-san, I called you to tell you I am going to meet up with the girls and Tsuna, so you won't worry if you don't find me when you get home."

"Okey, but be back before dinner. I will get home after I do some shopping. Do you want something special for dinner?" After looking at the clock she decided she had enough time to go shopping for some groceries.

"No, it's fine I don't want anything special, because I know that everything you cook is delicious." She made a pause as if she was thinking about something. "A, I was about to forget, there is an envelope for you on the table in the living room. It says it is from Vongola or something. That is all, bye."

As Nagisa ended the call, Simone began thinking about the envelope. Millions of scenarios played in her head and she couldn't stop thinking about it so she excused herself, said her goodbye to Dino payed for her bill and began heading home. She had all forgotten about buying groceries for dinner.

Meanwhile Reborn appeared in the seat she occupied earlier with a cup of espresso in his hand. His sudden appearance made Dino jump a little, even after being boss for some years Reborn could still scare him.

"So what do you think about her?" was the first thing Reborn said, after he took a slip from his cup.

"She seems friendly enough and I don't think she wants to hurt Tsuna." Dino started, his earlier cheerfulness was gone and now he was watching Reborn in the eyes.

"Looks sometimes can be deceiving." said Reborn his face was completely impassive, but he was thinking about something.

"So you want me to keep an eye on her?"

"It would be the best." said Reborn drinking calmly his espresso. Simone was a variable and variable could be dangerous, that's why he thinking it was better if she was monitored, especially after the request Mukuro made earlier that day.


End file.
